


Phones

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [9]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, October Prompt Challenge, Phone Swap, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: A modern AU where Peggy and Daniel have a little mix up at a coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9. As easy as I thought a modern AU would be, it's actually a little harder. Maybe I'm just tired. Anyways, thank you to all who read.

God, the coffee line was long today.

Although, it gave her a reason to return some emails, and before she knew it, she was at the front of the line.

Ordering and paying, she went to a small table to wait, still trying to work her way through the pile of email that had accumulated over the past 48 hours.

“Can I sit here? Every table is full.” A man with dark hair stood before her, slightly leaning to the right side.

“Of course.” Peggy said with a smile before going back to her emails.

She studied him out of the corner of her eye, watching as he dragged his right leg up to the chair. She recognized the movement.

“I hate to pry, but your leg. Military?” She questioned.

“Yeah. Afghanistan. How’d you know?” He asked, setting his phone aside.

“I’m military as well. I trained recruits in Afghanistan.”

“Really?” He sounded surprised. “I’m sorry, that was rude. I just assumed because of your accent.”

“No, it’s alright.” She comforted. “I was born here, but my parents immigrated from England, so I inherited their accent.”

“I see. So where did you train?”

They chatted for a minute before their drinks were called.

“Well, it was fun chatting Daniel.” She said grabbing her phone from their table after retrieving her drink.

“Yeah, it was, thanks for entertaining me, Peggy.” He responded, sliding his phone into his pocket.

They parted ways, and she was slightly annoyed for not getting his number, but she mostly forgot about it until she went to lunch. Pulling out her phone, ready to get back to emails and social media, she quickly realized that the phone in her hand wasn’t hers.

“Shit.” She whispered, realizing that her and Daniel must have accidentally traded at the coffee shop. Trying to plan how to get in touch with him, the phone suddenly rang, and she recognized her number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Daniel. Is this Peggy?” He asked, sounding slightly amused.

“Yes, it is. I believe we may have traded something this morning.” She smiled, toying with the corner of her napkin.

“What gave it away?” He joked, and she could hear the laughter in his voice as well.

“Well, when my passcode didn’t work, that was a pretty big giveaway.”

He laughed, a sweet sound that made her heart jump in a way it hadn’t since Steve. “I think we need to meet. How about the same shop, tomorrow morning at 8:00?”

“I will see you there.”

“See you there, Peggy.”

They hung up, and she found herself smiling about the fact that they would be seeing each other again.

The next morning, she walked in to see him sitting at the same table they were yesterday, two drinks in front of him.

He stood, handing her one of the cups. “I got you a drink. Same one you had yesterday, and if I could say that in a way that didn't sound creepy just now, I would have.”

She laughed, appreciating his awkwardness turned humor. “Don’t worry, I won’t judge. And thank you for the drink.”

They sat, and he slid her phone across the table. “I believe this is yours.”

“That would make this one yours.” She answered.

She took a couple sips of her drink, trying to work out a clever line to ask for his number, but he beat her to it, a bit more bluntly, though.

“I was wondering if we could go to dinner sometime? That is, if you want to.” He asked, the tips of his ears turning pink.  
“I would love to.” She responded, smiling. “Let’s just trade numbers.” She suggested, switching the phones on the table.

“Let’s just not forget to switch back.” He ribbed, typing his name into her phone.

“It would give me another excuse to see you.” She flirted, feeling more confident around him.

“What about dinner tonight, then? I know it’s short notice, but…”

This was the point where she would usually bail out on a man, but he was different. “That sounds perfect. 7:00 tonight?”

“Meet you at Georgie’s?”

“It’s a plan.”

They double checked they had the correct phone, parting ways for now. As she sat in her car, she found herself smiling once again, looking forward to her date with Daniel immensely.


End file.
